Nalu: el fuego del dragón
by karibel.Q.flores
Summary: Maldita Lucy, con sus mini faldas, sus tops, sus ridículamente cortas camisetas... tal vez alguien deba decírselo de una vez. Es de mala educación provocar y dejar a medias. LEMON


Capítulo 1

Lucy se encontraba pegada a la pared. Sus manos estaban sujetas por encima de su cabeza y no podía liberarse. De hecho, no quería. Notaba la presión en sus muñecas, al vez su compañero estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza. Pero ella no podía más que mirarle a los ojos.

No estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado ahí. Recordaba que había salido del baño, y que se acababa de vestir cuando la ventana se abrió y Natsu entró en la habitación, hecho una furia. Después, se había avalanzado sobre ella y así estaban: él, mirándola con furia, y ella, sin poder moverse.

-¿Vas a decirme ya qué pasa? -preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te atreves a preguntarme qué pasa? ¡Tú pasas, Lucy! -gritó. Vio cómo la rubia se sorprendía. Respiró hondo, obligándose a calmarse-. Todos los días te paseas por el gremio con esas camisetas ajustadas, esos tops que apenas te tapan nada. ¿Vas a preguntarme qué pasa? Tus mini faldas pasan, tus piernas, todo tú.

Lucy tragó saliva. La voz de Natsu había bajado hasta convertirse en un susurro. Jadeaba.

-Quiero que todo esto sea mío, ¿sabes? -Natsu reclinó la cabeza, hasta que quedaron frente con frente. Lucy tragó saliva; notaba en su vientre una conocida sensación, pero que jamás había experimentado con Natsu-. Tus labios... -murmuró mientras los recorría con un dedo-, tu cuello... -comenzcó a dibujar una senda de caricias-, tus pechos... -descendió, trazando con el dedo el contorno de sus senos-, tu vientre... -bajó, hasta introducir las manos en la camisa de Lucy-. Toda tú -su mano siguió bajando, osada, hasta aferrar la parte más íntima de Lucy. Su mano lo cubría por encima de la ropa interior.

La chica se sentía desfallecer. Sus rodillas temblaban. Aquel contacto era demasiado placentero. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas para que el roce con la mano se incrementara. Natsu sonrió.

-¿Provocando, Lucy? ¿Realmente quieres que no me contenga? -los ojos negros del dragón ardían.

Antes de que la maga pudiera articular palabra, sus labios fueron sellados bruscamente por los de Natsu. Esta jadeó de la sorpresa, pero se dejó hacer. Correspondió a su beso, mordisqueando sus labios, volviéndolo loco. Natsu seguía masajeando la intimidad de Lucy con una mano, pero con la otra aferró bien su trasero. Ahora, con las manos libres, Lucy pudo agarrar el cabello de su compañero.

Se encontró alzada en el aire. Gruñó. Natsu había detenido su masaje, dejándola con un extraño dolor. Un dolor anhelante. Estaba tumbada sobre su cama, con Natsu encima de ella. Sólo podía pensar en el placer que le producía su roce, no quería que cesara. Quería volver a sentirlo. Alargó una mano y atrapó la del dragón, sorprendiéndolo. Él se dejó guiar, hasta el sexo de su compañera.

-Vas a sufrir, Lucy. Todo lo que he sufrido yo -sonaba peligroso, y la joven se asustó un poco. ¿Qué iba a hacerle?

Pronto lo entendió. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo prendas de ropa, hasta quedar sólo con sus braguitas. Natsu se había quitado el chaleco, víctima del inmenso calor que sentía. Se movía sobre Lucy, acariciándola en su parte más íntima. Pero siempre por encima de la ropa interior. Su boca estaba ocupada en sus pechos, succionando los pezones y mamando, abriendo la boca todo lo posible para poder coger lo más posible.

Lo malo llegó al primer gemido.

Lucy gimió, víctima de un inmenso placer. Aquello provocó el incendio en Natsu. Había decidido hacerla sufrir, ir poco a poco pero de forma intensa. Sin embargo, era un hombre, y, en esos momentos, era, además, un depredador. Un depredador completamente entregado a su presa. Así que se quitó la ropa que le quedaba e hizo lo propio con Lucy. Levantó las piernas de la muchacha y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Después, con un ligero y calculado movimiento, se unió a su compañera. Lucy se detuvo en medio de un jadeo, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Natsu se preocupó por un instante. ¿Le habría hecho daño? Sin embargo, en cuanto se movió un poco, Lucy cerró los ojos y en la habitación tan solo se oían sus gemidos. Esto provocaba a Natsu más y más. La cama rechinaba bajo ellos, pero él sólo pensaba en envestir una y otra vez. De pronto, notó como aquello se estrechaba y oyó un fuerte grito que decía su nombre. Siguió, bajando el ritmo, hasta que él acabó.

Salió inmediatamente de Lucy, la cual respiraba de forma agitada mientras agarraba una almohada. El verla así, exhausta, rendida de placer, un placer que él le había proporcionado, despertó una enorme sensación en Natsu.

Se dejó caer al lado de Lucy, mirando el techo y recuperando su frecuencia respiratoria normal.

-Creo que debo provocarte más amenudo, Dragon Slayer -dijo Lucy, riendo.


End file.
